Tale as Old as Time
by Finalcool720
Summary: Mami and her family move to a new town.She becomes friends with Hassleberry and he helps her out and they become friends along with Adrian Gecko and this is the story of their childhood friendships.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

The Moving van pulled up to the Girl and her Family's new home.The girl with her yellow pigtails got out of the car while holding her cat Fluff.The girl walked inside the house to her room where she saw a boy with his dad talking about the fossils he found.The girl's cat fluff jumped from her arms and ran outside into the boy's backyard.The girl followed after Fluff and noticed She was in the boys arms after she tripped on a Fossil.The girl noticed Fluff on the Boys head and chuckled."I am Hassleberry are you alright"He asked.The girl nodded "I am Mami nice to meet you Hassleberry"She said as Fluff Meowed.

Hassleberry's dad was on the phone for a minute and noticed Mami as he hung up."I am Paul Hassleberry's dad"he said.Mami nodded "Nice to meet you Hassleberry's dad"Mami said.Hassleberry looked at his dad "Can Mami stay for dinner"He asked.Paul looked at Mami and Hassleberry "Sure but we have to ask Mami's parents if its okay and if they want to come as well Son"He said.Hassleberry nodded as he dragged his dad to Mami's house with Fluff still on his head.Paul knocked on the door as Mami's mom answered."Hi I am your next door Paul and this is my son Hassleberry he would like Mami and her parent's to join us for dinner"he said.Mami's Mom nodded " I am Cera and Mami's dad is Mano , We would love to join you for dinner Paul and Hassleberry"She said as Fluff jumped off of Hassleberry's head.

Fluff jumped backed into Mami's arms "We'll see you for dinner Hassleberry and his dad"Mami said.Mami went inside and changed for dinner into a yellow formal dress with white roses on it.Cera and Mano changed as well after finishing unpacking.Cera ,Mano, and Mami knocked on Hassleberry's door and Paul answered."Welcome Please come in Cera , Mano ,and Mami"Paul said.Hassleberry saw Mami in her dressed and blushed a little.Hassleberry took Mami's hand and he showed her around. Paul showed Cera and Mano to the living room while he finished making dinner.Mami saw all the dinosaurs hassleberry had and thought cool and noticed a pair of red eyes for a minute.

Mami rubbed her eyes and they were gone as Hassleberry showed her the movie theater room and he handed her some popcorn.Mami ate the popcorn as they entered Hassleberry's room which had more dino's and a separate room of even more dino's.Mami took a seat and noticed the Black Tyrano plush toy and thought cute.Hassleberry and Mami played with some of his toys.Hassleberry grabbed Black Tyrano off his bed."This my favorite duel monster Black Tyrano Mami"He said. "Its really cute Hassleberry"Mami said.Fluff noticed the open window and climbed up the vines and jumped on Hassleberry's head again.

Mami noticed and laughed a little and Hassleberry looked in the mirror and noticed as well.Fluff meowed while on Hassleberry's head and he picked him up and laughed.Mami then heard her parents call them for dinner.Mami saw Hassleberry walk down the stairs with fluff on his head and slipped. Hassleberry turned his back and caught her."That's the second time"Mami said as Fluff meowed.Paul came out of dinning room with Cera and Mano and saw the cute monument. Cera went home and grabbed the old family camera and took a photo of the monument.Hassleberry and Mami walked down the stairs holding hands and took seats at the dinning room table.Mami looked at the food and noticed it was chicken parm and ziti.Mami laughed while Hassleberry pretend the ziti came from his nose.Hassleberry and Mami got looks from their parent's and just ate thier food.

After dinner Fluff jumped off Hassleberry's head "See you in school Mami"Hassleberry said.Mami nodded sure and entered her home with Fluff meowing goodbye. Mami went to bed and the next morning and got ready for school.Mami then joined her mom and dad for breakfast. Mano and Cera drove her to school "Have a good first day our dear daughter"They said.Mami nodded yup and got out of the car and noticed Hassleberry and thought I hope we are in the same class. Mami went into the principals office and entered when called."I am the principal Mr Gecko , I will show you around the school then to your classroom Mami"He said.Mami nodded and followed the principal Gecko around. Mami saw the school gym , the pool , the classrooms , the outdoor playground , and the school's auditorium.

Mami then entered her classroom after principal Gecko."I am Mami Tomoe nice to meet you all"She said but was nervous.The teacher had her take a seat near Hassleberry and she smiled but was still twirling her braids because everyone was staring at her.Hassleberry noticed Mami was Nervous and went and talked to everyone in class.When class begin Mami felt less nervous since no one was staring or asking questions like before class started.During lunch Mami was reading while eating some apple slices as Hassleberry joined her.Mami stopped reading "Thanks Hassleberry for the help with our classmates"Mami said. Hassleberry nodded as Mami shared her apple slices and they finished eating them as lunch finished.

After class finished Mami bumped into a boy who blushed and he ran off.Hassleberry and Mami headed home when Cera and Mano picked them up because Paul was busy with work on gathering a fossil. Mami and Hassleberry hung out in her room and had a tea party with Mami's dolls.After Dinner Hassleberry headed home with his dad Paul.Meanwhile the boy Mami bumped into took newspapers and used them to make a love note as his dad entered."Adrian Gecko go to bed please"Principal Gecko said.Adrian nodded and went to bed after putting the love note in his bag.

The next day Adrian saw Mami enter with Hassleberry and placed the note with her lunch and went back to his desk.Mami and Hassleberry ate lunch but she did not noticed the note.After school Mami found the note in her cubby and was creeped out and threw the note away and went to get ice cream with her mom Cera."Mami what's wrong"Cera asked. "Oh nothing"Mami said eating her ice cream not wanting her mom and dad to worry.The next day Mami went to school and saw Hassleberry was sick and his dad Paul picked him up to go home.Adrian Handed Mami flowers "these are for you Mami"He said.Mami took the flowers "Thanks"She said with a look of confusion on her face.Adrian "I forgot to introduce myself"He thought and noticed Mami alone at lunch.

He saw Mami eating a cheese sandwich and apple slices along with some cookies.He walked over "Hi Mami I forgot to introduce myself before I am Adrian Gecko , May I join you for lunch"He asked.Mami looked at Adrian "Alright"She said.Adrian took a seat next to Mami.Mami did not being alone without Hassleberry and looked at Adrian.Adrian looked at Mami and was not sure what to say "Do you want to play rock, paper, and scissors Mami"He asked. Mami shrugged and agreed to play.After Mami won five times Adrian was impressed but frustrated but kept asking for a rematch.Mami and Adrian kept playing till the bell rang at the end of the day. The next day Mami saw Hassleberry was back and smiled.

Mami took her seat next to hassleberry "Welcome back and glad you are feeling better Hassleberry"She said. "Thanks Mami"He said.Adrian walked over "Its been awhile Hassleberry"He said joining them.Hassleberry nodded and at lunch Adrian joined him and Mami.The three shared their lunches.Adrian had a ham and swiss sandwich and divide it into threes. Hassleberry had turkey and did the same as Adrian.Mami broke her cheese sandwich into threes as well.After they finished eating it was nap time.Mami was heading home and got a ride from Adrian's dad the principal because her mom Cera was busy as well as her dad Mano."Thanks principal Gecko and see you in school Adrian"Mami said.Adrian nodded as Mami went into her home.

The next day Mami was reading a book while Hassleberry was sitting next to her.Hassleberry was practicing pronouncing words with Mami's help."Alright Hassleberry pronounce Apple"Mami said.Hassleberry nodded "Apple break it down into Ap and then add ple"He said.Mami nodded yup closing the book "Nice job Hassleberry"Mami said. "Thanks Mami for the help"Hassleberry said noticing a meowing coming from Mami's bag as Fluff jumped on to His head."Fluff! how did you sneak into my bag?"Mami said as the cat meowed.The whole class came over to Mami and Hassleberry and were admiring the cat "Fluff what a cool name"They said wanting to pet it.Mami nodded it was fine and everyone in class petted Fluff until she fell asleep along with Mami for nap time.Hassleberry fell asleep near Mami without realizing he was next to her.Fluff woke up and meowed and kneaded her paws into Hasselberry.Hassleberry woke up and noticed he was near Mami and blushed as Fluff Meowed.Mami woke up and noticed Hassleberry and smiled as nap time finished.Mami was still asleep as the teachers tried to wake her.Fluff jumped on Mami but she still would not get up.The teachers got Mami's mom Cera from outside.Cera saw Fluff jumping on Mami.Cera picked up her daughter who woke up and saw Hassleberry and Adrian waiting for her.Mami then invited Hassleberry and Adrian to a sleepover at her house.Adrian and Hassleberry smiled "Sure we both will come"They said.Mami smiled as Fluff meowed as Cera took them home.

End of Chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 2

The shopping trip to the supermarket was quick before heading home to get everything for the sleepover.Mami choose some of her favorite movies and placed them on the table in the living room.Mano prepared the snacks.Mami smelled the popcorn and some home made chocolates.Mami also noticed her mom made some tea that smelled of vanilla and lemons.Mami went into the kitchen and shared a cup of tea with her mom.Mami heard a knock on the door and ran out of the kitchen to answer it.

Mami saw Fluff jumped up and turned the door knob.Adrian was their standing with his sleeping bag on the ground.Mami walked over and saw Fluff "Meow"and laughed as Hassleberry arrived and tripped into her arms over Adrian's sleeping bag."I guess its my turn to fall into your arms Mami"Hassleberry said.Mami chuckled rolling her eyes as Mano brought the popcorn and snacks.Mami started watching the movie after pressing play not noticing adrian asked Hassleberry to talk outside."What do you want to talk about Adrain".

Hasslberry asked."Nothing I took this from my dad's desk"."Its called a cigar"Adrian said handing it to hassleberry."We are kids so we should not have this Adrain"Hassleberry said.Adrian nodded that Hassleberry was right but wanted to get him kicked out of the sleepover."Wanna try it anyway"Adrian said.Hassleberry could tell Adrian wanted to get him in trouble."No thanks why don't you try it Adrian"Hassleberry said."Only if you try it after Hassleberry"Adrian said.Hassleberry just walked back inside and sat next to mami and started eating popcorn.Fluff jumped onto Hassleberry's head and meowed as he and Mami laughed during the movie.

Adrian looked at the cigar and found a note in his jacket pocket from his dad.Adrian read the note "I know you took one of my cigars son"."Whatever you do Adrian we will talk when you get home"Love dad.Adrian gulped and could tell his dad was mad.Adrian noticed Mano outside the house and handed him the cigar."What's this for and why do you have a cigar Adrian"Mano asked."Oh it's a gift from my dad Mami's dad"Adrian said.

Mano smelled the cigar "Tell your dad Adrian thanks"Mano said.Adrian nodded and headed inside and Mami handed him the popcorn.Adrian ate some popcorn and noticed Hassleberry pick up the note that fell out of his pocket.Hassleberry read the note and took a breath.Adrian nodded remembering when they got lost camping in the woods."What a great movie"She said."How about a horror film next"Adrian said."No thanks"Hassleberry said.Mami looked throu the movies and found a horror film.Mami put the horror movie in the dvd player and pressed play.

Hassleberry hid in the couch while Adrian and Mami enjoyed the movie."We need more popcorn"Mami said.Adrian nodded he would get it and went into the kitchen.Hassleberry noticed Mano Mami's dad outside smoking a cigar "Mami's dad Mami wants more popcorn"He asked.Mano nodded and finished the cigar and made more popcorn.Mano handed Hassleberry the popcorn."Thanks" Hassleberry said and returned to Mami and Adrian.After the horror movie finished it was time for dinner.Mami was siting in between Adrian and Hassleberry.Adrian and Hassleberry dug into the steaks as did Mami.After the meal Hassleberry and Adrian heard the rain starting and heard thunderstorms.Hassleberry was in his black tyrano pajamas holding his plush of black tyrano.Mami was in a yellow nightgown holding her plush Maldoche Mew.Adrian took a seat on the floor as Mami set on her bed.

Hassleberry was bringing the snacks from downstairs.Fluff meowed and Mami stood up and took a blindfold from her pillow."Its time for hide and clap"Mami said."Hide and Clap ?"Adrian asked."Its like hide and seek but you were a blindfold and three claps to find them Adrian and Hassleberry"Mami said."I see how about truth or dare first"Adrian asked."Sure"Mami said."Alright Hassleberry truth or dare"Adrian asked."Dare"Hassleberry said.Adrian got a devious smile on his face "I dare you to smoke a cigar"He said."No that's for adults"."I switch to truth"Hassleberry said.Mami chuckled "Sorry Hassleberry no changes"She said going into her dad's office.Mami looked around her dad's office and saw his cigar case.

Mano entered and saw Mami taking it."Mami why are you taking that"He asked."True or dare"She answered.Mano nodded and let her take it.Mami handed the cigar case to Hassleberry.Hassleberry took a cigar out of the case.Adrian took the matchs and lit the cigar."Do I have to this smells horrible"Hassleberry asked.Mami and adrian nodded yup.

Hassleberry took a puff of the cigar and coughed.Adrian chuckled as Hassleberry took another puff."Your turn Adrian true or dare"Hassleberry said.Adrian was about to answer when Mano came in and took the cigar case and cigar."I get it Adrian dared Hassleberry to smoke a cigar so I had a similar dare at my first sleepover"."So I won't say anything to your parents Hassleberry and Adrain"."All I ask is you both promise never to make that dare again"Mano said."We promise"Adrian and Hassleberry said.

Mano nodded good and left Mami's room after opening the window a little."I Choose Dare"Adrian said."I dare you to do a backflip Adrian"Hassleberry said.Adrian tried to a backflip but failed as Fluff did a backflip landing on Adrian."All right lets play more truth or dare later but now Its time for hide ane clap"Mami said.

Hassleberry and Adrian nodded and Mami smiled and put the blindfold on.Hassleberry hid in Mano's office.Adrian hid in the kitchen pantry.Mami heard her dad's office door open and entered it.Mami heard movement on the couch and clapped.Hassleberry claped back and Mami climbed on his back.Hassleberry and Mami headed downstairs and entered the kitchen.Mami heard Fluff meowing at the pantry.Mami walked over and opened the door and clapped.

Adrian clapped back."I win this round"Mami said still waring the blindfold."How about another round of it being your turn Mami"Hassleberry asked."Sure but Adrian is on my side"Mami said."Deal"Hassleberry said and went and hid in the ceiling of the closest in Mami's room.Mami climbed on Adrian's back and the search was on.

Mami knocked on her dad's office door and then checked her room.A few hours past as they checked her closet.Mami took off the blindfold and saw Hassleberry at the top of the closet."How did you get up thier Hassleberry"Mami asked."I climbed"Hassleberry said.Mami nodded as he climbed down.Hassleberry,Adrian, and Mami headed to the living room and begin the next round of hide and clap.

Mami handed Hassleberry the blindfold and put it on.Mami hid under her bed as Adrian hid in the car in the garage.Hassleberry opened the garage door and claped by the car.Adrian clapped back and got out of the car.Hassleberry and Adrian followed Fluff's meowing and entered Mami's room.Adrian saw feet sticking out of the bed.Hassleberry and Adrian clapped and heard Mami clap back.

Mami tried getting out from under the bed but was stuck."A little help"She asked."Alright we almost gave up until we heard fluff"Adrian said.Mami thought" I would nod but ,I am stuck"as she heard sound of the bed trying to be lifted."We will be right back Mami"Hassleberry and Adrian said.Hassleberry and Adrian knocked on the door to Mami's parent's bedroom.

Mano opened the door "What happend"He asked."Mami is stuck under her bed"Adrian answered."We tried to help lift the bed but we are kids"Hassleberry added.Mano nodded and entered Mami's room and lifted the bed.Mami got up and hugged her dad "Thanks"She said.Mano nodded and went back to bed.Mami took Adrian and Hassleberry's hands and they went to Mano's office.Adrian and Hassleberry took seats on the couch as did Mami."Lets finish truth or dare"She said.Adrian and Hassleberry nodded sure.

"Hassleberry I dare you to kiss me on the check"Mami said.Hassleberry nodded and kissed her on the check."Mine turn do you have a crush on anyone"Hassleberry asked."No not right now"."I did have a stalker in my old school""I think I still have a restraining offer"."Maybe someday"Mami said.Adrian gulped thinking about his note and noticed Fluff meow."Sorry you lost your turn Adrian"Mami said."It's time for your dare"Hassleberry said."Go get the ice cream"Mami said.

Adrian nodded and walked to the kitchen and heard movement in the bush's.Adrian checked to make sure the doors and windows were locked.Adrian got the ice crem from the fridge and headed up stars and noticed Fluff was covered in rain water.Adrian entered and placed the ice cream on the table.Mami turned on the tv in the office."Since we have no school tomorrow lets hang out all day"Mami said."Sure My dad got tickets to a resort"Adrian said."Cool Adrian the one with a water park"Hassleberry said.Adrian nodded "Hassleberry and Mami so do you both want to come"He asked.Mami and Hassleberry nodded yup and kept watching tv and eatting ice cream."Any wired paranormal encounters"Adrian asked while eating ice cream.

"Oh I saw red eyes in Hassleberry's dino collection"Mami said."Interesting I did not see anything like that"Hassleberry said.While watching tv Adrian noticed Mami and Hassleberry fell asleep.Adrian notoiced a wired creature that looked like fluff but Fluff was asleep in Mami's arms.Adrian fell asleep and thought he heard a name "Kyubey".The next morning Adrian and Hassleberry woke up before Mami and tried to make her breakfast.Mami woke up and saw her Mom Cera and dad Mano trying to save breakfast.Mami chuckled looking at the eggs on top of Adrian and Hassleberry head that Fluff was eatting.

End of Chapter 2 hope you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumbleBeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

The pool at the water park was filled with people as Adrian and Hassleberry played with a beach ball in the water.Both boys smiled at Mami in her swimsuit that was yellow with blue tulips.Mami smiled as they tossed the beach ball to her.She jumped up to try and catch it as Fluff pushed it out of the way.She landed on her feet and Fluff landed in her arms.Adrian got out of the pool and grabbed the ball as Mami got in the pool.

Fluff ran up to Adrian and knocked the ball out of his hand and into the water.Mami chuckled as Adrian got in the water with Fluff on his head."This is a fun resort"She said.Hassleberey agreed as Adrian got the ball and Fluff floated on it.Adrian smiled "So our dads Mano and Mr.Gecko are at the bar"He said.Mami nodded "So what should we do next"She asked.Adrian thought about it "How about the river rafting ride"He said.Hassleberry agreed by patting him on the back.Mami took a breath and dived underwater.

Mami looked on the floor of the pool and saw something someone dropped.She swam to the bottom and picked up a gold watch.She swam to the surface and showed Hassleberry and Adrian.Hassleberry took it from Mami's hand and noticed it was expensive.Adrian noticed it was in the pool awhile."Lets give to the front desk"He said.Hassleberry and Mami nodded as Fluff jumped off the ball and onto His head.Adrian , Mami , and Hassleberry ran to the front desk and left the watch thier as the receptionist nodded.

Mami , Hassleberry with Fluff on his head followed Adrian to the river rapid ride."I think were lost Adrian"Mami said as Fluff Meowed.Mami was starting to cry and curled into a ball.Adrian patted Mami's head "Lets head back to the pool or call the hotels phone number , and they will send a car"He said.Mami still was crying for a few seconds as.she noticed Adrian taking on the phone.Adrian hung up "a car will be here soon"He said.Mami slowly stood up and noticed Fluff was trying to cheer her up as well.Hassleberry noticed the car pull up and opened the door.

Mami got in with Fluff followed By Adrian and Hassleberry.Mami noticed the car had a terrible smell in it.Adrian and Hassleberry noticed it as well.The car stopped at the hotel of the resort.Mami and Hassleberry got out quickly followed by Adrian and Fluff.Adrian noticed the driver was smoking and that was the bad smell.

Mami went into the resort and saw a boy and stepped back.Adrian and Hassleberry tapped her on the Shoulder.Mami jumped up for a second "Sorry Guys and Fluff"She said as Fluff Meowed."That's Chris Magica , the one who was my stalker"She said joking.Chris walked over "That was my cousin , Orochi"He said.Mami chuckled "I know , but its fun seeing how people react to you before I say its a joke"She said.Chris nodded "Thanks for finding my Dad's watch , I am going back to our room"He said.

Hassleberry and Adrian watched as Chris went up the elevator."So a friend from your old school"Adrian asked.Mami nodded Yeah "He was a good friend , but Fluff made him sneeze sometimes"She said.Hassleberry noticed thier stomachs rumble.Fluff meowed and ran to the hotels restaurant.Mami smiled at Adrian and Hassleberry who.followed Fluff as well.

The waitresses showed the three to a table.Mami took a seat first as Adrian and Hassleberry pulled out her chair.Adrian pulled the chair into the table.Fluff jumped onto the table and rested in the middle.Adrian took a seat near Hassleberry.Mami was looking at the Menu."Any suggestions Hassleberry or Adrian"She asked as they looked at the menu's as well."Lets get some water"Adrian said to the waitresses.The waitresses nodded and walked ,to the kitchen.

Mami placed the menu down "This is tough deciding what to order" She said as Fluff meowed.Hasslberry then did the same as Mami "Adrian you decide"He said as the water was brought to the table.Adrian chuckled "pointing to three menu items"As the waitresses nodded and walked away.Hassleberry gulped at Adrian's devious smile."What did you order us Adrian "He asked.Fluff meowed as the food arrived.

Mami noticed some sliders , along with some chicken tenders.Hassleberry noticed snails and noticed Adrian chuckle a little.Fluff moved one of the snails off the plate and started playing with it.Mami was eating a slider and noticed her dad Mano and Adrian's dad Mr. Gecko waiting for a table.Adrian took a picture with a camera he got from the gift shop of Fluff playing with snail."Hows the sliders Mami"Adrian asked eating a chicken tender.Mami was chewing a bite of a slider and gave a thumbs up.Adrian smiled and looked at Hassleberry trying a snail.Hassleberry took a bite and looked like he was going to vomit.Adrian looked at Fluff who had the snail on his back.

Mami looked at the snails and almost chuckled a little as it shrunk from the salt She placed on it.She then took it off the plate and ate it."Not bad"She said handing a snail to Adrian.Adrian placed a little salt on the snail.He took a bit as Hassleberry laughed as he felt like he was going to vomit.

Mami noticed and stood up and picked up

his water as he swallowed.He took a sip as she held the glass.Adrian smiled and nodded thanks noticing thier dad's were still waiting for a table.Fluff pawed hassleberry's hands."Mami our dads Mano and Mr.Gecko are still waiting for a table , should we have them join us"Adrian asked.Mami smiled at him " Yes"She said.

Adrian got up and asked.the waitresses for two more chairs for thier dads.Adrian took a seat as the chairs were placed at the table.Mano and Mr. Gecko looked at the Menu's.Mano looked at the snails and then noticed the menu "50 dollars for snails"He said shocked.Mami chuckled as Hassleberry fell asleep on her lap as Fluff Slept on his face.Mami looked at her dad "Um dad don't look at the price of the sliders they have truffles on them"She said not trying to wake Hassleberry or Fluff.

Adrian felt frustrated seeing the sight of Hassleberry sleeping on Mami's lap.He thought about her stalker and a plan where he rescued her from him.Adrian stood up "Dad since we are spending the night here , I am going to see if Mami old friend Chris would like to join us if.that's fine Mami"He asked.Mr.Gecko nodded as Mami thought about her answer."Sure adrian that would be a great idea" She said as Mr. Gecko nodded in approval.

Adrian stood up " I'll go Get Chris"He said.Mami coughed "I'll go with you Adrian"She said.Adrian looked at Hassleberry and fluff."What about them"He asked.Mami picked up Hassleberry's head and got up and placed him down gentle on the chair."Let them sleep"She said.Adrian nodded as they walked to.the hotel reception.

Adrian and Mami reached the front desk quickly."Hello"Adrian said.The receptionist smiled at Mami and Adrian."What can I do for you both"He asked.Adrian nodded "We are looking for the room of Chris Magica"He asked.The receptionist looked throu the computer."Room 502"He said.Adrian nodded thanks and took Mami's hand heading to the elevator."That's the floor above where we are staying"He said pressing the button for the elevator.Mami nodded as Adrian let go of her hand and both stepped into the elevator.Adrian noticed the silence after she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The elevator arrived on the fifth floor and Adrian and Mami steeped outside.Adrian found room 502 and knocked on the door.Chris Magica answered the door.Chris smiled at Mami and the boy who was her friend."What's up Mami and what's your friend's names"He asked.Mami nodded "This is Adrian and the other boy is hassleberry , and we wondering if you want to come to our sleepover"She asked.Chris nodded "Sure and nice to meet you Adrian"He said holding out his hand.Adrian shook Chris hand "Nice to meet you as well Chris"He said."Before you go would you both like to come in for some tea"He asked.Mami chuckled " Sure Chris"She said as they went inside.

Chris went to make the tea as Adrian and Mami took a seat on the couch.Mami noticed Chris had anime on the tv screen.Adrian noticed a deck of duel monster cards."So Chris where is your dad West Magica"Mami asked.Chris was working on.the tea."Oh a business meeting Mami , I'll leave a note and he will understand"Chris said.

Mami nodded noticing the snack bar was empty.Adrian noticed only some cake left."So Chris won't your dad be mad about eating all the snack bar"He asked.Chris brought the tea and placed the three cups on the table."Oh a little , but i did warn him i was going to have the snack bar finished before he got back"He said taking a sip of his tea.Mami chuckled drinking some tea as did Adrian.

Meanwhile Hassleberry woke up as fluff jumped on to his head."Where's Adrian and Mami"He asked Mami and Adrian's dad."Oh they were getting Mami's old friend to join your sleepover Hassleberry"Mano said eating some steak.Hasslberry nodded thinking "It will be cool to learn about Mami's old school and what happened with Chris cousin Orochi"as Mami , Chris , and Adrian entered the restaurant.

The waitresses placed another chair as Chris joined them as Adrian and Mami took thier seats."After we finishing eating let the sleepover begin"Mami said.Adrian nodded looking at Chris phone he took while switching it with his as Chris and Mami went to the elevator first.

Chris order a bacon burger and started eating as Adrian texted Orochi to meet him in a few hours.Adrian noticed a text "fine whoever has Chris's phone"He Read and put the phone away.Adrian resumed eating his food as Mami and hassleberry already finished eating.Chris chuckled as Fluff was stealing his fries as Mano took a photo.Adrian smiled "Soon my plain will start"He thought.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

The morning was filled with sadness as Mami woke up.She looked at Fluff's her cats toys and cried.She thought back to yesterday.She went to her desk and wrote in her diary.She took a breath before writing.

"I was having a cup of tea yesterday when my dear cat Fluff wandered outside"."I heard a car crash into a mailbox , and Felt my heart hurt"."I rushed outside and saw Fluff meowing weakly and the blood"."I felt like I was going to vomit and sick"."My tears flowed as Hassleberry came and covered my eyes"."I still tried to save my dear cat Fluff but felt him grow cold."Hassleberry then brought me inside and called my mom Cera and My dad Mano".

She finished writing and went downstairs.Mano was siting in the living room and hugged his daughter."How is my Twelve year old feeling"He asked.She still had tears and nodded not good seeing the urn with Fluffs remains.Mami heard the phone ring as her mom answered.Cera entered and joined Mano in the hug."That was Chris , Mami he heard about Fluff and wanted to say he's sorry for your loss"She said.

Mami nodded as her parents let go.She entered the kitchen and called Chris back.She heard a few rings and was surprised by who answered."Adrian i wanted to say thanks to Chris for what he said"She said.Adrian gulped "He's in the bathroom where roommates at the same all boys school"He said.Mami sighed "Just tell him thanks"She said hanging up.She noticed her mom and dad ready to leave holding Fluff's urn.She left with them and got in the car.

Mami was silent on the ride to the cemetery and cried as they buried Fluff.Mami stayed awhile as Cera and Mano waited in the car.She got up as it started to rain and quickly got in the car.She was sad as all of a sudden the car flipped over.She noticed her mom Cera not breathing as well as her dad Mano.She cried noticing a white creature."I am Kyubey ,Make a wish with me and accept a destiny of battle"He said.She nodded as her wish escaped her lips."I wish to save my life"She said and passed out.

She woke up in bed a few days past since She lost Fluff and put him to rest.She went downstairs and looked at her mom and dad.She took a seat at the table and smiled."Still having the nightmares where you lose us Mami "Cera asked.Mami nodded "I guess the grief is getting to me , but our vacation starts today"She said.Cera made some eggs and bacon as Hassleberry joined them.Mami blushed a little "So did you know Chris and Adrian are roommates at the same all boys school"She asked.

Hassleberry had a surprised look on his face."Didn't Chris punch Adrian when he found out what he was up too"He asked.Mami chuckled a little. "Yeah but he front flipped and rolled into a tree"She said.Hassleberry noticed a small smile."Have fun on your trip , and where are you going Mami " He said."Oh the beach Hassleberry and thanks"She said.

Hassleberry started to get a nosebleed thinking about Mami.Mami rolled her eyes noticing the nosebleed."I have two swimsuits , the school swimsuit , and a yellow one with pink roses"She said.Hassleberry was silent taking a peak at her chest."School swimsuit"He whispered.She noticed his blushing and smiled hearing his whisper. He smiled back at her as Mano Coughed pointing to thier breakfast.Mami and Hassleberry finished eating.Mami left with hassleberry to get some supplies.

Mami walked around the shop getting some sunscreen and a beach ball and some film for the family camera.Hassleberry and Mami walked back to her house and saw Mano and Cera waiting in the car.Hassleberry waved them off and went inside his home.

A few hours past and Mami arrived at the beach and took a photo with her mom Cera as Mano held the camera.Cera then took the Camera and held it taking a photo of Mano and Mami.Mami smiled then taking a photo of.her parents. Mami went into the water and was swimming as her dad and Mom were siting on the beach watching her.She smiled and noticed siting on the beach Chris and Adrian eating some fish and chips.

She got out of the water and coughed as Chris and Adrian finished eating.Chris looked up and smiled "Hi Mami before you ask School trip"He said.Adrian noticed her as well but kept his head down.Mami chuckled "Well lets play with my beach ball Chris and Adrian"She said.Chris and Adrian nodded following her to her beach blanket.Mano and Cera smiled at Chris and Adrian "Nice to see you both"They said.Chris and Adrian nodded in agreement as Mami tossed the beach ball.The beach ball landed on Chris head and then Adrian caught it.Adrian tossed the beach to Chris.Chris tossed the ball to Mami.Mami then tossed the ball to Adrian.Adrian caught the ball and tossed it to Chris.Chris dropped the ball and Mano sent it to Mami.

It was getting late.Chris and Mano waved goodbye to Mami and her parents after taking a photo of themselves with Mami.Adrian then took a photo of Mami with her parents.Mami waved goodbye to Chris and Adrian who left with the other boys from thier school.Mami got in the car with her mom and dad.She had a bad feeling right as the accident played out.She saw her parents not breathing and the creature from her dream.She listened to the creatures words."Kyubey I wish to save my life"She said passing out.

The next morning hassleberry woke up after reading a note from his dad Paul.He went and turned on the news.He grabbed some orange juice and filled a glass.He was holding the glass of juice and dropped it as he saw Mami's family car."Two deaths"He said noticing the broken glass and spilled juice on the floor.He went to his cell phone and started calling hospitals.

Meanwhile Adrian arrived at home along with his roommate Chris who decide to come with him since his dad west magica was busy.Adrian saw the newspaper and had a sick feeling in his stomach.Chris noticed in the photo the destroyed beach ball and vomited at the realization of what happened Mami was in an accident.

Meanwhile Hassleberry got a call on his phone.He noticed the caller id said Mami and He answered."Hello"He said."Hi I am Doctor Alyssa calling from Mami's phone"She said."What's wrong and What happened"He asked."Mami she was in a car wreck but has some memory loss due to the trauma from the accident"She said.Hasslberry fell on to his butt "When can Mami have visitors"He asked.Dr Alyssa looked over the charts "Sometime tomorrow , and will be calling Mami's other friends to let them know as well"She said.Hassleberry took a breath "Thanks call me as soon as i can visit"He said."Will do"Alyssa said hanging up.Hassleberry hung up as well and cleaned the broken glass and spilled juice.He then went to bed.

The next morning Hassleberry saw a voicemail on his phone and listened to the message.He played the message "Hi Alyssa here Mami can now have visitors"He heard erasing the message.He took the bus to the hospital.He entered and saw Chris and Adrian talking.He waved at them."Hi Hassleberry Mami is having blood work right now"Chris said.Hassleberry nodded looking at Adrian."I can't change the past but i am willing to go forward"Adrian said holding out his hand.Hassleberry shook Adrian's hand.Dr. Alyssa nodded the three could go in to Mami's room.

Adrian entered and noticed Mami was asleep.Hasslberry nodded and the three went to the cafeteria."So Chris how is going to the same school as Adrian "He asked.Chris took a breath "Oh Adrian leaves his side of the room a mess , but he did give me some good tips while dueling"He said.Adrian nodded and got some fries for them."So how's the same school as Mami"Adrian asked.Hassleberry scratched his face fine "Mami and I are really close"He said eating some fries.Chris took some fries and while eating noticed a familiar creature heading towards Mami's room.

After the three finished the fries they returned to Mami's room.Hassleberry smiled that she was awake.Mami looked at him and the other two boys."Who are you"She asked.Hassleberry fell to his knees and felt tears.Adrian handed Hassleberry a tissue.Hassleberry took the tissue and left the room.

Chris looked at Mami "Do you remember us"He asked.She nodded no and Chris smiled and left the room.Adrian took a seat next to her bed."Mami we understand you don't remember us but we all hope you get well soon"He said.She nodded deciding to get more rest.Adrian noticed Chris and Hassleberry talking to dr Alyssa.He stood by them as Alyssa left. "So what's wrong with Mami"Adrian asked. Chris nodded "The trauma mami suffered from the accident , is why she has memory loss"He said.Adrian was Shocked as Hassleberry left to be alone.

Hassleberry was walking home alone as he arrived at his home.He saw Chris and Adrian waiting.He looked at both of them and noticed Mr. Gecko's car.Adrian stood in his way "Don't give up on Mami"He said.Chris stretched a little and yawned "I didn't get much sleep when we found out but do whatever work you can do to help her"He said getting in Mr Gecko's car.Adrian placed his hand on Hassleberry shoulder "You got this Hassleberry"He said taking his leave.Hassleberry watched as Mr. Gecko's car pulled away.He went inside and went to bed to think.

The next morning Hassleberry started studying a lot.He was focused on getting good grades.He was not sleeping a lot ,He wanted to help Mami remember and be by her side.Paul noticed his son was not eating or getting enough sleep.Paul was called to Hassleberry school because his son passed out.Paul saw his his son wanted to head back to class."Son we have to talk"He said.Hassleberry nodded as the nurse brought some food to help him recover.Hassleberry ate the food as his dad took a seat. "Son I understand you want to help mami but you are pushing yourself to hard"He said.Hassleberry put down his sandwich."I know dad , but what other way can i help"He shouted as tears flowed.Paul thought for a second "Study but take care of yourself how about cram school"He said.Hassleberry nodded fine and followed his dad home get some rest.

A few days past as Hassleberry stayed home.He returned to school and afterwards started charm school.He entered the classroom and saw Mami siting next to him.He dropped his notebook and Mami placed it on the desk.He took a seat "The name is Hassleberry"He said.Mami nodded "The name is Mami"She said focusing on the teacher.He followed her lead and paid attention to the lesson.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
